Possessive
by PolarBear1200
Summary: SSHG. Short. All about possessiveness. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

He stared through his curtain of hair, from his corner in the staff room as Professor Granger and Lupin talked animatedly.

He watched as Lupin casually ran his hand from her shoulder to her elbow, as she blushed and looked at the ground. Then tipped her head back up to give him a huge, beaming smile.

He fiddled with his wand in his pocket. He could kill them both. He'd rather see her dead than in the hands of that werewolf. He'd rather see that werewolf dead than touching his Hermione.

Sure, it wasn't official. She didn't know. No one knew. But she was HIS. And only his. And every man that touched her signed his death warrant. With every caress, he ticked off a body part to remove.

A kiss – removal of their manhood.

A stroke on the arm – loss of a limb. Probably the same arm they were touching, or the hand which touched his goddess's skin.

Even a lingering gaze was enough for him to desire to remove their eyeballs.

Yes, it was probably sick possessiveness. But he couldn't help it. He had his eyes on her for so long. He'd never wanted any woman like this before.

He took his hands out of his pocket and cracked his knuckles, which caused a few of the teachers nearby to cringe.

Snape, an angry man by nature, was almost emanating pure violent hatred towards the area of the room where Hermione and Remus sat side by side, his hand casually on her knee, her head tilting to his shoulder as she laughed at his jokes.

He was hers. He had to have her for himself. No sharing, no one else touching her.

If he had to, he'd tie her to his bed in his rooms and never let her leave.

He shifted his robes as that particular thought sent shivers to his groin.

He growled under his breath and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Not noticing the wide brown eyes following him.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched him stalk out of the room.

"I don't think it worked.." Remus said from beside her and she turned to him to see he'd watched Severus leave as well.

Hermione had enlisted the help of Remus in an attempt to drive Severus into asking her out with jealousy.

But once again, it had failed.

She had the slight idea that he fancied her, and Remus was quick to assure her that that was indeed true.

Apparently whenever she walked in a room, Remus would watch as Snape ran his eyes over her form, and he would even gasp or frown in frustration if she were to bend over in front of him, or smile in his direction..

Hermione, although reluctant to believe a man such as Snape would be interested in her, was very keen to get to the bottom of this.

She had, after all, tried to gain his affections many times.

She had worn clothes of his favourite colour, often, in an attempt to draw his eye. She had 'accidentally' touched him as she walked by, smiling apologetically, but keeping eye contact for just that moment longer.

But still, nothing.

Remus had stared at her incredulously for at least a whole minute when she told him she liked Severus.. And when he loudly asked her what was wrong with her, she explained..

It was the way he looked, sure, tall and dark was what most women liked. But, without wanting to be cliché, there was something mysterious about him, in the way he looked at her and in the way he spoke and moved.

To watch Ron or Harry walk, sloppily, quickly, tripping over themselves, and to see them when they looked her in the eyes, with such an open, honest expression, it was easy to find intrigue in the man who walked with pure purpose. No step was taken without reason, his looks filled with secrets and a past that was as painful as it was interesting.

And anyone who knew Hermione knew she needed a challenge. And to unearth the secrets that Severus held in his mind, to have him let HER and only her know his pain, and for her to help him ease that pain.. That would truly be heaven to her.

She dreaded the thought that someone else would get to him first. Some pathetic hussy with huge breasts and a beaming smile with fake teeth and fake lips.

But she knew Severus wouldn't go for that.

In fact, she was sure he wouldn't go for any sort of female.

Or male, if that's what you're thinking.

No. She didn't think she had a shadow of a chance with the man.

But if she did, she was going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was a possessive man.

An only child with very few possessions, he treasured them, guarded them. And he hated people touching what was his.

As far as he was concerned, Hermione Granger was HIS.

Now, to simply walk up to Remus Lupin and snape his neck was not an easy task, no. Nor was it particularly SLYTHERIN in its ways. But there was nothing sweeter that Severus could think of, as he sat three chairs away from Lupin at the high table, than to hear the satisfying crunch as his spinal cord is dislocated from the brain stem, instant death.

Nothing sweeter, perhaps, except for Hermione.

But then he would know not to touch Hermione.

Well, technically, he wouldn't ever be able to touch ANYONE again.

Severus turned to his left and sneered at Lupin, a few chairs up, who frowned at him and looked away.

Hermione wasn't at breakfast today. She was probably in her rooms, writing some huge essay to send to her favourite wizarding magazine.

God, that was beautiful.

A loud noise at the doors announced Hermione's late arrival to breakfast. She dropped into the chair to Severus' right, picked up a breadroll and shoved almost the entire thing in her mouth.

At Severus' look, she offered an explanation.

"I hafnt eadn fins bwekfaht esteda." She said, her mouth full.

She hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. He glanced at her body, noticing she didn't look particularly nourished. He looked away, so he couldn't see her face, and casually said:

"Then I insist you let me take you out for dinner this evening.." He said it quickly, also, feigning nonchalance. Still, he kept his eyes away from her, not wanting to see her disgusted look.. cringing inside at her possible answer.

It was out of nowhere, it was a step off a cliff.

The second he said it, he wanted to take it back. Never would he say something without seriously considering all the angles of possible answers.

He took a sip of his drink, it had been at least 20 seconds since he had asked her. Sighing, he turned to his right to find her gone.

"She left the second you looked away.." A voice from his left said. He saw Remus had moved to the chair beside him.

God, did time stop and speed up haphazardly when Hermione was around? She had walked out, and Remus had moved closer within what HE thought was 2 seconds. He was losing his touch.

"Hmph." He answered, and started to stand up.

"No, no. Sit down, Snape. We gotta talk." Remus put his hand on Severus' arm. "Listen. Hermione likes you, alright?"

Severus squinted at Remus. 'Is he bullshitting me?'

"You gotta open your eyes, Snape. She's in her rooms, going crazy, doing all this stupid advances potions, trying to impress you. Now, if you don't go down there and tell her how you feel, and kiss her brains out.. Then I am going to." Remus used Severus's possessiveness against him, knowing he would never let Remus touch Hermione.

Severus stared angrily at Remus for a second. Then stood up and stormed out of the great hall, in the usual overgrown bat of the dungeons way.

"About time someone told him to get a move on." Albus muttered to Remus.

"Damn straight.." Remus replied.


	4. Chapter 4

When Severus knocked on her door, and she opened it, looking the way she did, she was devastated.

He is never supposed to see her looking anything but her BEST.

And there she stood, hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, overly large shirt, buttoned with one button at the front, sleeves tucked up to her elbows, dragon skin gloves, and three quarter length pants, folded up three times to sit above her knees.

She probably had panda eyes from her makeup running, and she probably didn't smell very good.

She felt her stomach drop as she wiped her forehead with her forearm, holding pieces of gillyweed and rosepetals. She blinked at Severus, and opened her mouth to speak.

But she could only whimper in dismay.

Severus, himself, was holding back a whimper. She was utterly stunning. The sweat glistened on her chest, shining with the light, emphasising the contours of the quite large amount of breast that was being shown in that white shirt. The white shirt, that, although covering next to nothing, was ALSO see through from her sweat. He could see her stomach, a navel piercing, her pants too large for her, sitting low on her hips.

Her lips puffy from chewing on them as she thought.

As his eyes hit her mouth, she sucked the lip back into her mouth, and her brow creased. He saw the panic in her eyes, and took advantage.

Stepping into the room, he walked over to her cauldron. He heard her bare feet pat on the floor behind him as she followed.

"I'm trying to create a love potion for mermaids.." She explained as he picked up her research book and flipped through it.

"I understand that love potions can cause mermaids to become unable to breathe underwater?" Severus questioned, not looking up, not trusting himself to look up without pushing her against the table, knocking over the potion and eating her face.

"Yes.. Uh. Yes. Referred to as "The Little Mermaid" effect. Yes." She nodded enthusiastically.

"A good idea, Hermione.." He looked up. "Beautiful." He whispered.

"Pardon?" She asked, taking off the gloves and putting them to the side.

"Beautiful.. Idea." He replied, sighing. He could never tell such a goddess that he adored her so much.

He didn't even think he had the words in him. He was too harsh, too old, too bitter to give such a beauty all the love she deserved.

Deep in thought, he never even noticed as Hermione stepped closer, stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed his bottom lip.

As their lips connected, he felt his arms go weak, the blood rushing away from his head. He leant back slightly and looked at her with a confused look.

"Please, Severus. Just a little bit. Just for now if you'd like. I can't bare to look at you without just a taste.. Just a taste of belonging to you.." She whispered against his lips as she kissed him again.

Still stunned, he tried to speak.

"No. I understand." She said, falling back to her feet and stepping back. "I'll never be what you want. Not even if I can try for one night."

She went to turn, and Severus managed one word.

"No."

He reached for her face with his left hand and slid it onto the right side of her face and leant down. He kissed her. Softly at first, then at her whimper, he let go and pushed harder.

He lifted her and pressed her against the wall.

Pressing himself as hard against her as he could, he kissed her, stopping to whisper into her mouth his adoration for her, how long he's needed her, how he couldn't live without her, and one night would never be enough, and how she's belonged to him all along.

She was his. Forever. One night would never be enough.


End file.
